So cold, so hard, so love
by Les milles et une nuits
Summary: Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, idiots et pourtant très amoureux l'un de l'autre, mais l'amour n'est pas toujours suffisant dans certaines circonstances qu'était la vie. Pourtant quoi qu'il arrive ces sentiments étaient toujours là. Two-shots. AU, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

J'avais décidé de ne plus publier sur Fanfiction, mais j'ai fait une petite exception à la règle. Vous avez tous entendu cette terrible nouvelle, l'acteur qui jouait Finn, Cory Monteith dans Glee est décédé. Je ne vais pas m'attarder sur les circonstances, les médias en parlent déjà. Pour rendre hommage à cet acteur tout comme à sa fiancée qui est en deuil. Je vais écrire un two shots AU. Ce sera certainement différent de ce que vous pourrez lire. Vous pouvez aussi ne pas aimer si c'est le cas alors je ne vous force pas à lire, ni même à commenter. De plus, je ne connais pas l'univers Glee alors c'est probablement OOC, et la série ne m'appartient pas.

* * *

Rachel était dans la cuisine de sa mère en train de préparer du lit pour sa petite fille de six mois qui ne cessa de pleurer pour avoir son repas. Elle donna des céréales ainsi que chocolat chaud pour l'aîné qui portait un pyjama Spiderman et il s'amusa avec un dinosaure en plastique. Sa grande passion du moment. F.J. avait déjà presque trois ans, il avait grandi si vite. Le garçonnet était brun aux yeux noisette, il avait les mêmes traits que son père. Rachel à la pensé de cet homme se mit à trembler et se brûla la main puis fit tomber la casserole remplit d'eau bouillante sur le sol. Les cries retentirent aussitôt.

''J'arrive ma puce.'' Dit la brunette qui s'affaira rapidement pour tout remettre en ordre et donna le petit déjeuner à son fils puis elle lui ébouriffait sa chevelure alors qu'il riait en regardant un dessin animé à la télévision.

Berry se précipita ensuite dans la chambre de la petite dernière. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire fasse à cette petite bouille d'à peine quelques mois qui gigotait de manière désordonner dans son berceau. Son regard rond et brillant, son expression si innocente. Des petites bouclettes se formèrent comme ceux de sa mère.

Ce petit ange lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau. Sarah était la plus belle de toutes les fillettes, elle n'allait pas oublier son fils adoré qui était aussi le plus beau dans son univers, elle avait une famille des plus parfaite et des enfants tellement adorables.

Elle prit la fillette dans ses bras puis la berça tout en la nourrissant. Elle lui jeta une berceuse assise sur un rocking-chair alors que le nourrisson, ferma satisfait les yeux en savourant son repas.

Malgré qu'elle soit une mère célibataire qui vivait encore chez sa mère pour le moment, elle allait parfaitement bien. Elle prenait des cours du soir pour devenir assistante sociale.

Sa mère travaillait la journée et s'occupait de ses petits enfants le soir quand elle étudiait ardemment pour obtenir son diplôme. Quand la brune tomba pour la première fois enceinte à l'âge de seize ans, elle avait immédiatement paniquée. Elle ne pensait pas être une bonne mère, elle ne travaillait pas, elle commençait à peine ses études. Mais les doutes étaient surtout portées à cause de son jeune âge tout comme son petit ami de l'école : Finn Hudson.

Rachel se remémora de leur première rencontre. Ce n'était pas le coup de foudre, mais une simple bousculade dans un couloir froid du lycée. Ils ne s'étaient même pas remarqués sur le moment. S'excusant maladroitement de leurs maladresses pour regagner chacun leurs courts respectifs de leurs propres vies. Puis elle commença à chanter sans la salle de chant, elle avait toujours voulu être chanteuse. Mais elle oublia se rêve pour se consacrer entièrement à ses études, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de chanter pour le plaisir. Et c'est à cet instant qu'elle le vit de nouveau. Lui aussi avait eu l'idée de profiter de la salle. Il avait même continué à chanter sa chanson. Elle fut surprise mais particulièrement émerveillée par sa voix, la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Et c'est à cet instant mais surtout avec le temps qu'ils passaient le temps à chanter les rapprochait de plus en plus d'une simple amitié à une relation amoureuse.

Lorsque l'adolescente apprit quelques semaines plus tard sa grossesse, elle était prête à avorter. Pourtant imaginer une famille avec Finn lui semblait tout d'abord une merveilleuse chose. Avoir un enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait le plus au monde était un beau cadeau non ? Elle avait même décidé d'en parler avec le futur père avec de grande appréhension. Et si il l'a rejeté ? Ou demander de mettre un terme à cette future vie qu'elle avait dans son ventre ? Ou pire et si il lui disait que ce n'était pas son enfant ? Elle ne l'avait jamais trompé et n'avait jamais eu la pensé de le faire un jour. Elle savait que ce serait **lui** qui partagerait une grande partie de son existence, et elle ne voulait personne d'autre que lui.

Le jeune homme face à la nouvelle resta de marbre, puis du jour au lendemain l'avait fui. Rachel tenta de l'appeler ou même d'avoir de ces nouvelles mais rien, il s'était comme volatilisé. Mais Berry se rendit compte au fil du temps qu'elle ne connaissait rien de son petit ami. Seulement l'image qu'il donnait à l'extérieur ou celle qu'il lui donnait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Elle apprit bien plus tard qu'il était orphelin, qu'il avait vécu dans plusieurs familles d'accueil et dans la rue. Il se montra toujours évasif sur son passé, maintenant elle comprenait parfaitement la raison. Cependant, le problème était qu'elle ne savait pas où le chercher.

Elle douta même de leur relation, comment pouvait-elle la partager avec une personne dont on ne connaissait rien ? Elle décida donc de mettre un terme à sa grossesse tout comme tirer un tirer un trait définitif sur sa relation avec Finn. Mais quand elle avait prise cette décision difficile, elle le vit devant sa maison. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, à leur situation. Mais il était prêt pour la paternité, il avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille à lui mais avait peur de ne pas être digne ou de ne pas la mériter car il n'en avait jamais eu une.

Alors Berry fasse à cette révélation si personnelle fut touchée mais surtout fut folle de joie, et les mois passèrent, ils décidèrent d'emménager ensemble. Tout fut parfait sur le moment, l'homme était au grand soin, mais la réalité la rattrapa de plein fouet. Malgré que son petit ami voulait prendre part dans cette vie paisible. Il l'avait encore omis des détailles essentielles de sa vie passée. Et ce fut le choc lorsqu'elle le vit pour la première fois ''se piquer'' à la drogue dans leur propre appartement avec la présence de leur petit garçon qui voyait son père comme une loque informe et déplorable.

Finn tenta de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas grave, mais la tête qu'il avait alors qu'il était ''défoncé' lui montra qu'il n'allait pas du tout bien. Alors comment pouvait-elle accepter qu'il ait une part dans l'existence de leur nouvelle enfant ? Mais surtout pourquoi n'avait elle pas remarqué son addiction ? Ils vivaient depuis plus d'un an ensemble ! Oui ils étaient occupés avec leur travail à mi-temps, et donc ils ne remarqués plus rien de ce qui les entouraient, mais là c'était purement de l'aveuglement.

Alors Rachel lui imposa un ultimatum d'arrêter sur le champ la drogue ou de partir. C'était le mieux pour tous. Mais elle n'avait pas eu la réaction espérée. Ce fut de la colère, des reproches et des cris ; oui la brunette ne savait pas ce qu'il endurait quotidiennement, elle se doutait que c'était difficile de s'arrêter ainsi mais ils n'étaient plus un couple mais une famille. Elle avait toujours une vie parfaite contrairement à la sienne comme Finn lui reprochait. Alors les morales n'étaient pas acceptées. Et c'est à cet instant que Berry eue peur de son petit ami. Il était de nouveau partit en claquant la porte.

Et maintenant cela faisait deux ans qu'elle n'eut de ses nouvelles. Pourtant il avait essayé de revoir ses enfants mais elle refusa catégoriquement qu'il le fasse dans son état de manque. Rachel en était soulagée qui l'écoute mais aussi très inquiète. Et si il était mort quelque part ?

Elle entendit la porte claquer et se mit à sursauter d'angoisse. Elle tenta de se ressaisir, c'était probablement le facteur ou un des voisins. Puis elle posa avec attention sa petite fille dans son lit alors que celle-ci tenta d'attraper son doudou dans ses petits doigts.

''Papa !''Hurla Finn junior. Le cœur de la mère de famille allait exploser quand elle entendit ces paroles, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et elle le vit. Oui le père de F.J et Sarah était bien là. Elle le vit à travers le verre de la porte.

''Rachel ! Je sais que tu es là ! J'ai vu ta mère sortir il y a quelques minutes ! Ouvre maintenant cette putain de porte ou je la défonce !''

''...''

''BORDEL ! Je veux voir mes enfants ! Tu n'as pas le droit de les cacher ! Ce sont les tiens tout autant que les miens !''

L'homme tenta de forcer d'entrer au domicile en tambouriner comme un forcené contre la porte qui ne cessait de trembler à chaque impact, Rachel avait même peur qu'il réussisse à la faire sortir de ses gonds. Elle vit même du sang s'imprégner sur le verre.

Prise de panique, elle attrapa son garçon dans son bras et le ramenant contre elle. Et Sarah se mit de nouveau à pleurer à cause de ce brouhaha qui effrayait tout les habitants de la maison. Berry s'assit sur la chaise en serrant fortement son garçon alors que les larmes allaient s'échapper à tout moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Deuxième partie, assez triste mais cette histoire est un drame.

* * *

Les coups ne cessèrent de s'intensifier sans prendre le moindre repos à cette tâche ardue qu'était d'ouvrir cette porte, qui pouvait flancher à n'importe quel moment. Rachel sur le moment voulait appeler la police, c'était la seule solution qui lui vient à l'esprit mais le temps qu'ils arrivent, ce serait beaucoup trop tard. Peut être que ces voisins avaient déjà pris l'initiative ? Elle ne s'avait ce qu'allait faire son premier amour. Tant d'années s'étaient écoulées. Sur qui elle allait se retrouver aujourd'hui ?

''Rachel je t'en supplie, je veux les voir une seul fois, je ne viendrais plus vous ennuyez, c'est promis. Pitié ! Sinon laisse moi la chance de voir ma petite fille ! Quelques minutes pas plus. Je veux juste la voir une fois. Pitié ! Je demande seulement cela et rien d'autre. Tu ne me reverras plus.'' La dite ne savait que faire. Devait-elle lui donner cette chance ? Elle allait tout fait pour oublier sa présence mais elle ne pouvait tirer un trait sur leur relation passé. Ils avaient eu ensemble deux précieux et merveilleux enfants. De plus, Fin ne s'était jamais montré violent physiquement, verbalement oui à cause de la colère, mais il n'avait jamais levé la main ou alors il s'en prenait directement aux murs et objets environnants. Pourtant tout pouvait basculer. Que faire ? Elle se leva de sa chaise le cœur tambourinant jusqu'à ses oreilles et emmena son fils dans sa chambre puis insistait pour qu'il ne sorte pas sauf si elle le demandait.

''Maman…''

''S'il te plait F.J. n'ouvre surtout pas, pas tant que je te l'autorise. Aussi ferme le verrou de la porte.''

'' …'' Le garçonnet se mit à acquiescer et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Quand la brunette se dirigea péniblement vers l'entrée, elle ouvrit la porte, elle fut sans voix. Finn était dans un état déplorable, elle ne le reconnaissait même plus, mais ce n'était comme si elle l'avait réellement connu. Pourtant il n'était plus celui qui égayait ces beaux souvenirs. L'homme n'avait plus cet air enfantin presque angélique d'antan. Il avait pris de l'âge comme elle, ce qui était vraisemblable normal. Des cernes ainsi que poches ornaient son regard rétrécit et assombrit. Des rides de fatigue couvraient son visage ainsi qu'une barbe mal taillée et une coupe de cheveux mal coiffé et qui atteignait aisément ses épaules. Ce n'était pas tout, il était affreusement squelettique, et d'une extrême pâleur. Il était vêtu d'un jean bleu visiblement trop usé, il avait une paire de vieille basket à peine nouée correctement, ainsi qu'un vieux sweatshirt à capuche rouge pour cacher sa tête qu'il avait constamment baissée. Il se tenait des bras son estomac et était recroquevillé sur lui même.

''Merci de me laisser entrer.'' Répondit mal à l'aise et le souffle entrecoupé le jeune homme en observant toujours le sol.

''Tu ne m'avais guère donné le choix. J'espère que je ne le regretterais pas.'' Coupa amèrement Berry qui sentit un pincement au cœur en revoyant son ex.

''Non.'' Répondit l'homme sans aucune émotion. Rachel l'emmena dans la chambre et restait sur ses gardes, surveillant de près son ex qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à leur petit fille. Elle n'hésiterait pas à intervenir ou à en venir à la force s'il le fallait. Personne ne ferait du mal à sa famille et surtout pas le père de ses enfants.

''Salut ma puce, c'est ton papa. Oh ! Comme tu as grandi. Tu seras bientôt plus grande que moi. Un vrai mannequin ou peut être une future chanteuse comme aurait pu l'être ta mère ?'' Dit avec une grande tendresse l'homme en regardant avec admiration sa fille, il tenta de la toucher mais les tremblements de ses doigts étaient beaucoup trop importants pour qu'il réussisse sans traumatiser l'enfant qui était très jeune, celle-ci commença à pleurer en voyant cet inconnu penché au dessus de son berceau. Il s'abstient donc de donner un quelconque geste et s'essuya machinalement la sueur qui s'écoulait de son front.

''Merci infiniment Rachel. J'avais réellement besoin de la voir, tu ne savais pas à quel point.'' Dit Finn en regardant reconnaissant son ancienne petite amie qui resta silencieuse, ne sachant comment réagir. ''Elle est magnifique…elle te ressemble tellement, c'est peut être le mieux pour elle.''

''…''

''Je vais y aller.'' Le drogué s'en alla de la pièce pour partir mais Rachel intervient avant que son premier amour puisse franchir la sortie.

''Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Pourquoi maintenant après toutes ses années d'absence ? Tu aurais pu venir bien avant ou jamais ce qui était préférable pour nous tous, alors je ne comprends pas. Est-ce pour réclamer de l'argent pour ta merde ! Tu t'es trompé d'adresse ! '' Aboya en colère la brune.

''N-non…Je…je voulais…juste-je…'' L'homme se mit à déglutir péniblement puis à tousser fortement sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

''De-de l'eau….'' Demanda de manière étouffée Finn. Inquiète, Rachel lui chercha immédiatement ce qu'il demandé. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha du brun, il n'avait même plus la capacité de tenir correctement un verre tant que ses tremblements semblaient furieux. Berry fut forcée d'aider l'homme en l'aidant à s'abreuver. Elle entoura délicatement ses mains contre le père de ses enfants qui observa finalement dans les yeux Rachel. La concernée remarqua des meurtrissures sur ses avants bras, probablement des piqûres. Et sur son visage il y avait un immense coquard parcourant sa joue jusqu'à son œil gauche, il avait aussi une coupure à la lèvre. Mais elle ne préféra pas connaître la nature ou même les raisons de ses marques. Moins elle en savait et mieux c'était, que ce soit pour sa famille mais aussi pour elle.

''Merci.'' Dit l'homme alors que Berry reposa machinalement le verre sur la table.

''Tu vas revenir revoir mes enfants ? Ou dois-je demander un juge d'avoir une ordonnance pour ne plus que tu t'approches de nous de cinq cent mètres ? Tu sais que je ne veux pas d'un drogué auprès de mes enfants.''

''Je ne le pense pas, je ne voulais-enfin…j'aimerai bien revoir mes enfants avec ton accord...mais pas ainsi….pas avant que j'ai-''

''Que quoi ? Que tu perdes la tête ?''

''Que je fasse cette cure de désintoxication.'' Rachel fut sans voix fasse à cette nouvelle. Auparavant il n'avait jamais voulu y aller, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Cela cachait certainement quelque chose.

''Parce que j'ai réalisé ce que je perdais en continuant cette merde comme tu l'as mentionné. J'ai-j'ai essayé de ne pas en prendre, le maximum que j'ai réussi à tenir fut pas très longtemps, seulement quelques jours et c'était une torture, mais au final j'ai à chaque fois cédé à la tentation. Alors j'ai…pris conscience que tu me manquais tout comme mes enfants. Je n'allais pas tout perdre pour cette drogue.''

''Finn…quand as-tu arrêté. Je veux dire en ce moment.''

''Je ne sais plus trop…une semaine…et demi.''

''…et pour le centre…tu vas celui qui est dans la ville ?''

''Non. C'est celui de New-York. Mon père adoptif m'envoie là bas.'' La brunette semblait perdue par toutes ses informations.

''Ton père adoptif ? Ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu t'étais enfui dans ta maison.''

''Je suis revenu plus tard pour lui demander de l'aide. Et il a accepté malgré toutes les conneries que j'ai pu lui faire endurer. Je suis reconnaissant qu'il ne m'a pas abandonné malgré que je le mérite…''

''…donc tu es venu ici pour ?'' Insista Rachel toujours sur ses gardes.

''Me donner du courage, pour voir pour quoi j'allais me battre. Aussi je voulais te donner quelque chose.'' Répondit Finn en fouillant ses poches, il donna une bague à Rachel qui resta perplexe. ''Cette bague appartient à ma mère adoptive, elle me l'a donné pour que je l'offre à une personne qui m'était précieuse, et le seule personne qui me vient à l'esprit ce fut toi. Et ça l'a toujours été. J'ai voulu…j'aurais souhaité que les choses prennent une tournure différente, qu'on ait une belle vie avec notre petite famille, qu'on ait une grande maison, un chine ou peut être chat ? Qu'on se marie et qu'on voit nos enfants grandir ensemble, qu'on finisse ensemble à la maison de retraite. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit envers vous, j'ai merdé et a de nombreuses reprises. Mais je veux que tu gardes cet objet, tu pourras même l'offrir à notre fille. Si tu ne veux pas la garder ou en faire ce que tu veux, la jeter ou vendre pour payer les factures que je n'ai jamais contribué à payer toutes ces années. Je ne demande rien en retour.'' S'expliqua mal à l'aise l'homme sous le regard triste de la brunette. Il mit l'objet en diamant dans la paume de la main de son ancienne petite amie et serra fortement sa main. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la sortie.

''Je peux encore t'attendre Finn, si tu es réellement résolu à changer pour nous…alors j'attendrais ton retour tout comme tes enfants. Mais ne nous déçoit plus, on n'est pas prêt à revivre les mêmes débâcles encore et encore. C'est ta dernière chance.''

Finn resta sur place avant de souffler doucement avant de s'en aller :

''Je changerai pour vous. J'y arriverai, attends moi.''

* * *

Finn se dirigea vers son domicile mais en cours de route, il aperçut un groupe de garçon en train d'ennuyer une jeune fille qui avait probablement quinze ans ou peut être moins. Elle allait se faire agresser. L'homme allait passer en détournant le regard, car s'interposer pouvait être une fatale erreur, mais quand il entendit les cris de détresse, cela le frappa. Il ne pouvait plus échapper à sa destinée. Comment pourrait-il se regarder dans un miroir si il laissait cette fille se faire violer sous ses yeux ? Il était déjà le pire des cons, un lâche, et franchement méprisable. Mais il voulait se racheter et se redonner une image qui pouvait rendre fier ses enfants, ses proches mais surtout l'amour de sa vie. Et si c'était Rachel qui était à la place de cette demoiselle ou même sa fille lorsqu'elle aurait grandi ? Ne sachant que faire, il chercha dans les environs des objets et trouva des bouteilles vides de bières. Il prit plusieurs d'entre elles et les jeta sur les agresseurs qui maintenant le regardaient oubliant leur victime.

''Cours !'' Hurla Hudson.

L'adolescente les larmes aux yeux remit ses vêtements et se mit à fuir. Ses assaillants furieux reportèrent toute leur attention à Finn qui sentit qu'il fallait fuir au plus vite. Surtout lorsqu'il vit qu'un des agresseurs sortir un couteau.

* * *

**-/Quelques semaines plus tard/-**

Rachel dans la chambre de son fils, aida celui-ci à faire ses devoirs, il était très excité en apprenant que son père pouvait revenir d'un moment ou un autre à la maison. Pas forcément dans l'immédiat, mais ça lui importait peu. Alors en attendant, il travaillait dure à l'école pour rendre fier son géniteur. La sonnette retentit. Berry se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Puis elle resta prostrée sur place lorsqu'elle vit de près les visiteurs. Il y avait deux policiers en uniforme. Avec appréhension, elle tenta de se calmer, mais la présence de ces hommes de loi ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Inspirant profondément, elle ouvrit nerveusement la porte.

''Bonjour, désolée de vous importuner ainsi Mademoiselle Berry. Je suis l'inspecteur Maloye et voici ma collègue l'inspectrice Palmer. Est-ce que vous seriez Rachel Berry ?'' Questionna l'homme en retirant sa casquette par politesse.

''…Oui…''Déglutit péniblement celle-ci, la voix tremblante.

''Pouvons-nous entrer à votre domicile. Nous avons des nouvelles à vous annoncer, concernant Finn Hudson. Vous le connaissez ?''

''Que s'est-il passé avec Finn ?'' Pleura Rachel se doutant qu'un terrible malheur l'avait frappé.

''Il s'est fait agressé en tentant d'aider une adolescente. Il serait préférable que nous soyons à l'intérieur pour en discuter plus calmement.''

''**NON** ! Je veux tout savoir et maintenant !'' Hurla la mère de femme à bout de nerf. Les cris de la petite dernière éclatèrent mais Berry ne pouvait pas la voir maintenant, elle voulait tout de suite des réponses à ses tourments. Ce fut autour de la femme de parler.

''Il semblerait que Monsieur Hudson ait surpris une agression, un viol plus précisément. Et avec preuve de courage, il est intervenu en sauvant cette jeune fille de quatorze ans. Elle est venue au commissariat quelques jours déposer plainte et nous parler de son agression ainsi que son sauveur. Mais….Nous…avons malheureusement trouvé un corps dans un canal. Et il semblerait que ce soit celui de votre ami.'' Ne supportant cette révélation, Rachel s'écroula sur ses genoux et se mit à crier.

* * *

**-/Quelques années plus tard/-**

''Papa est là ?'' Questionna timidement une fillette qui avait six ans alors qu'accompagnait à ses côtés sa mère vêtu entièrement de noir. La femme posa des fleurs sur la pierre tombale.

''Oui ma puce.''

''On ne le reverra plus jamais ?''

''Non.''

''Je ne me rappelle plus de lui ou à quoi il ressemble.'' Sanglota l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

''Ce n'est pas grave. Je te parlerai toujours de lui si il le faut tout comme ton frère. Ainsi tu ne l'oublieras jamais. C'était quelqu'un d'extrêmement fragile mais d'une grande gentillesse et avec un cœur en or malgré les malheurs qu'il a enduré toute son enfance. C'était quelqu'un de bien. Il vous aimait beaucoup, et il était prêt à faire de grand sacrifice pour vous.''

''Il a même sauvé la vie d'une personne.'' Rajouta fièrement son frère en serrant fortement dans sa main celle de sa petite sœur qui mordillait sa lèvre.

''Mon papa était un héro ?'' Questionna les yeux larmoyants la petite Sarah.

''Oui il était et dans bien des sens.'' Termina Rachel en observant sa bague de fiançailles puis elle chantonna les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle avait chanté pour la première fois avec l'amour de sa vie.

_'Cause I'm broken when I'm open_  
_And I don't feel like I am strong enough_  
_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome_  
_And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

* * *

La chanson est extraite de Seether and Amy Lee Broken.


End file.
